


达尔文主义者

by curlybear



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: 这篇可以叫做Federer帮了Nadal一个小忙，又可以叫做Nadal确实是万中无一的。题目与正文没有太大关系。
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	达尔文主义者

“初次见面，我是Federer，风险部和法律部的主管。或者你可以叫我Roger。”Federer被介绍给面前这个西班牙人的时候，他是这么说的。不出他所料，西班牙人惊讶地看了他一眼，但是很快就恢复成平淡的神色，快到除了他们之外的人没有发现任何端倪。

“Rafael Nadal，你可以叫我Rafa。”他参照Federer的模板做了自我介绍，而且更为简洁。他不必说明自己的来意，Federer早在若干个月前就得到了消息，有人会来接替他风险部主管的工作。自从风险部的前任主管退休后，Federer不得不身兼两职已经将近一年了，他明白尽管这两个部门没有明显的利益冲突，这种状况也不会持续太久。总部已经敲定了合适的人选，当所有必要手续都弄妥当之后，他就可以卸下其中一个担子。而作为这家瑞士老牌银行中举足轻重的人物，Federer不必等到调任通知送到他的桌子上才会知道一切。

“初次见面？”当他们一从行长的办公室里走出来，Nadal就对Federer说。他的语气友好而带着调侃，一边的眉毛挑起来，让他显得像个调皮的孩子，而充满拉丁风味的口音则令他的这种特质更加明显。

“当然不是，”Federer被他逗笑了，“巧克力好吃吗？”

“简直绝妙。”

“那太好了，不然我就没有资格做一个瑞士人了。”

是的，这并非是他们的初次见面，就在上个周五的晚上，他们才在附近的一家巧克力商店里见过。彼时Federer在给侄子买生日礼物。自从他接任了风险部主管，日子不过是嗒嗒走的时钟，他忙到忘记吃饭，忙到没法睡觉，忙到差点忘记了侄子的生日，现在显然没有时间让他精心设计惊喜，只能用这种东西糊弄这世界上他最爱的小孩，并在心里愧疚不已。高层很器重他，他也做得很好——他一直做的很好。但只有他自己知道几乎失去生活是什么滋味，于是他希望那个接替他的人能够早点来，如果周一就能见到他那就再好不过了。

这家银行是个庞大的体系，如同参天大树，根繁叶茂。而Federer一直在总部任职，对分公司知之甚少，但他听说过Nadal，一个年轻的金融风险分析师，一个专家，一个行业中的佼佼者，一匹千里马，有伯乐慧眼识珠，提拔他到瑞士担任要职。奇怪的是没人嫉妒他，似乎所有人都认为他注定要平步青云。

一个西班牙海岛居民，一个beta，喜欢打网球，踢足球，也喜欢钓鱼。Federer想，为什么那些人在向他汇报有关Nadal的情报的时候，偏偏漏掉了这几点呢？他不得不动用点其他手段，获取了除了业务能力之外的其他信息，来确保未来的合作会是愉快的。尽管如此，他还是没有马上认出来那个在货架前挑挑拣拣犹犹豫豫，以至于挡住了他侄子最喜欢的巧克力的游客就是他期盼已久的人。

“如果你不介意的话，”他拍了拍那个人的肩膀，“能让我先拿几块巧克力吗？我有点急事。”Federer尽可能礼貌地请求道，他不想完全错过侄子的生日聚会。

那个人回过头来，一脸不知所措。

糟了，他不是听不懂英语吧？Federer心想，但游客模样的青年很快跳开了。

“对不起，我是说，原谅我。”他用英语结结巴巴地说，跟他奇怪的口音相比，尚且算得上流利。“不好意思，你先来吧。”

Federer注意到他古铜色的脸颊上有些淡淡的红晕，显然是真心感到抱歉。于是在他挑好了巧克力，快要去结账之前，指了指货架上的几个牌子。“要是你还没拿定主意的话，我觉得这几种还不错，你可以尝尝。”  
这就是目前为止他们之间的小小交集了。Federer没有想到的是，日后当他不得不把巧克力藏在橱柜里，好不让他的丈夫在刷牙后偷吃给孩子做坏榜样的时候，仍能想起那天的情形。

至于目前他和Nadal的工作交接，则顺利的不能再顺利了。西班牙人不仅仅专业，还很谦虚，很快Federer还发现了其他的一些迷人特质。比如说Rafa有着令人望而生畏的态度和不容置喙的语气，没有谁能让他和他的下属做他认为不应该做的事情，但如果你认为他是个喜欢推卸责任的人，那就大错特错了，一旦他知道有些事他必须完成，不管是有利于他个人还是对他全无好处，他都会尽全力。而在某些时候，他却又表现得像个命运的信徒，甚至有些逆来顺受。

他还怕冷。几个月后，当苏黎世迎来冬天，Federer在心中有关Rafa的清单里默默添加了这条。

“你这么怕冷，为什么还要来瑞士？”在某个难得的休息日，Rafa裹着厚厚的围巾，带着一顶毛线帽，捧着属于Federer的热咖啡用来取暖，但仍瑟瑟发抖的时候，他终于忍不住问出了埋在他心里好几天的疑问。

“工作调动，不是吗？”Rafa的眉毛又挑了起来，就好像他问了一个愚蠢至极的问题，完全不符合Federer的精英人设。

“我是说，你也可以选择其他银行。你显然有这个能力，如果你确实不喜欢瑞士的天气。”

“没关系吧，反正我应该可以适应。”Rafa说，“我觉得我还适应的挺好的。”

“你显然适应的不太好。”Federer无情戳穿了他。

Rafa的脸颊又红了。

“谢谢你的咖啡。”他放弃了取暖，把咖啡还给Federer，刚开始Federer以为他是生气了，但是他马上发现他们已经到了队伍的最前端——他差点忘记他们在一个热狗摊子外面排队了！于是热狗成了新的暖炉，他们一路小跑挤到一个电话亭里，香肠已经变成了温的，他们就在那个温暖而略显拥挤的电话亭里吃掉了它。

他们后来又在周末不用加班的时候约了几次。Federer请Nadal去自己最喜欢的餐厅，还去了博物馆。他告诉自己，这只是帮助这个西班牙人适应苏黎世的冬天，到了春天，Rafa已经很熟悉苏黎世了，逐渐回升的气温又使他回复了活力。

他收到了Nadal母亲的回礼，一盒来自西班牙的小饼干，感谢他肯照顾自己独自在异国他乡的儿子。“Rafa很恋家，这对他来说是个很艰难的决定，但是Federer先生，是你让他觉得自己的这个决定无比正确。”他的母亲写了一封言辞恳切的信放在饼干盒子里，“谢谢你，你帮了他太多了。”

“不客气。”他在心里说，咬开那看起来很普通但是很好吃的小饼干，“能帮到Rafa我很荣幸。”

他们也有吵架的时候，比如此时此刻，Federer摁响他租下的公寓的门铃的时候，他几乎没力气站起来开门。但这不影响他抱着被子，满头大汗地躺在床上，同alpha用目光对峙。

“Beta没有发情期。”Nadal斩钉截铁地说，“你是个alpha，你又不了解beta。”

“那现在你是怎么回事？”Federer觉得眼前这个人从来没有如此的不可理喻过，但他的理智提醒他Rafa在经历人生中第一次发情，被紊乱的荷尔蒙影响，他不能对这样的Rafa生气。“我知道beta没有发情期，但那只是教科书上写的，相信我，你现在绝对不是感冒了，不管多么不可思议，这确实有点儿像是发情初期的征兆，我们得叫个医生来。”

他知道西班牙人有多么固执，所以做好了费一番功夫的准备，结果是Nadal在同他辩论了几句后，突然红着脸将头埋在被子里，过了几秒，从被子里面传出闷闷的声音。

“好吧，你可以叫医生来。”

尽管Federer觉得这成功来的太快而且有些莫名其妙，但他仍然用最快的速度给他信任有加的医生打了电话，简单描述了症状。医生很快到达了这间小公寓，Federer才发现Rafa妥协的原因——他的内裤已经湿透了，阴茎微微翘了起来，头部饱满，顶上的小孔向外渗着透明液体。

医生做检查的时候，Rafa一直用枕头捂着脸，Federer正担心他是不是会把自己给杀了，想要将枕头从他的脸上拽下来的时候，医生站了起来。

“我也不能确定是不是发情，但是有70%左右的可能。这太罕见了，一个发情的beta，我必须回医院去，某些医疗手段可能会给我们更为肯定的答案。”他们在玄关处，尽量压低了声音交谈着。“以防万一，我给他留了一些抑制剂，不是那种效果很强烈的，你可以放心，但是最好还是有人看护他。他有beta或者omega朋友在这儿吗？”

“他是西班牙人。”Federer说，医生了然地点了点头。

“你最好帮他找个人，找个你可以信任的人。”

但是热潮比想象中来得更猛烈。夜幕落下之后，Federer简单地做了一些食物——不是特别好吃，但是也不至于让人饿死，然后就拿了几个靠垫，靠在床上浏览着看护中心网站上所有omega护士的信息时。Nadal躺在他身边，昏昏沉沉，不过一会儿一阵轻轻的呻吟流了出来，像是小猫在叫，又柔和的多。

“我去拿抑制剂来。”Federer放下手机坐起来，他才稍稍掀起了被子的一角就有些受不了了。被子筑的巢里躺着的是一个他从未见过的Rafa，既不镇定，也不勇敢，而是汗涔涔的，柔软的，香喷喷的，一只手还在被子里动来动去，Federer用尽全力才控制住自己不去想他在干什么。

但他没能站起来。

“帮帮我，Roger。”香喷喷的Rafa拉住了他，柔软地说。他的西班牙口音现在听起来该死的性感。“我不要抑制剂，我要你帮帮我。”

“求求你了，你都帮了我那么多。”

那晚Federer听到最后的声音就是他本人理智碎掉的声音。

后来医生又来了几次，快到夏天的时候，医生才请他们两个人去他的办公室，一起。

“我们可能得详细谈谈”，医生说。

所以他们知道了，那实实在在是一次发情，而且不会是最后一次。Rafael Nadal，作为一个beta，过去是，现在是，将来也会是一个beta，变成了生理学届，医学界，以及遗传学届独一无二的样本——一个会发情的beta，一个尽管不明显，但是拥有小小子宫的beta。

“这可能是一种自然选择，我们只能这样解释。”

他们对视了一眼，不约而同地想起了那些汹涌的日子，他们全然专注于对方的肉体，以至于那些记忆在他们的脑海中只是碎片。但这也足以让Federer想起他时如何用牙齿使Rafa的乳头红肿起来，如何舔开Rafa本来就足够湿润的肛口。而Rafa也自然想起来自己是如何哀求Roger的阴茎来填补他永不餮足的空虚，如何不知羞耻地引诱alpha将精液射在他的身体里。天啊！在他知道自己有个生殖腔之前！

回去的路上，他们都没做声，与沉默为伴。

“我们是不是得结婚。”站在Nadal的公寓门前，Federer终于开口，“医生说你有妊娠征兆。”

“我们也可以不结婚，我理解，和同事有个计划外的孩子会是个负担。但是不管怎么样，我都要辞职回西班牙，我需要一个长一点的假期来处理这一切，我需要回家。”Nadal看起来很平静。“虽然结婚可能是个更好的选择，但是如果不结婚的话，我也能处理好一切，不要担心我。”

“不，我是说，我不觉得这是个负担。”Federer深吸一口气，拉住了Nadal没有插在兜里的那只手，“这确实有点突然，我必须承认，但是知道你怀孕了而我想要做一个负责任的alpha就最好跟你结婚的时候，相信我，我只觉得很开心。”

“好巧啊，我也是这么想的。”Nadal吻在他的侧颈，“我也觉得很开心。”

END


End file.
